Kaito x Miku x Len
by Mimirai Mizuka
Summary: It's Miku's first time recording a song together with Kaito and Len. A song about two guys tries to capture the heart of one maiden. After the recording, things had changed a lot. Miku became attracted to Kaito who suddenly attack her and Len who confess out of nowhere in order to capture her attention. Who will Miku choose to be her life partner?
1. Chp 1-Summer Holiday

"Ok everyone! The recording is done." said Meiko. "Thanks for your cooperation." said every one of them. We recorded a new song again. That's what we do for living. This time I sang with Kaito and Len. It's new so, it's a bit embarrassing…Moreover; the song is about a love story where two guys try to capture the heart of one maiden. If that song became popular, I need to play an act with both of them too! "Miku nee-chan, are you alright?" asked Len, interrupted my thoughts. "A-ah..! Y-yes! I'm fine." I answered anxiously. "Len! You surprised her now! Are you sure you're alright? You look pale." Kaito asked now, **_worrying._** "U-um...yeah, I'm fine..." I answered quite calmly. "I think I just need some fresh air." I gave them a slight smile.

I quickly went out of the studio to the café beside. "Mmhh!" I thought. "The aroma of coffee always calms me." I ordered a latte caramel and a slice of Tiramisu. Then, I sat down to the seat near the window. "MIKU!" yelled a familiar voice, together with a slam on the table. "Rin! Oh, you surprise me!" I said. "Hehe! So, what's up with you? Len told me to check up on you since you're a bit moody today." said Rin. "Oh…um...ah-" I muttered. Without the chance to say the truth, Rin cut through my talk. "So, how's the recording?" That hit the bull's eye… "Uh…SO, summer holiday is coming soon right? Have you planned anything yet?" I asked, changing the topic. "Oh yeah! Let's all go to the beach! It'll be fun!" Rin exclaimed with excitements.

Somehow, I agreed. Now, we're all packed and ready to go! "Did you pack all your stuff? Did you bring your **_swimsuit_**?" Rin teased me in a low voice. "Of course I brought it along! I don't want to swim nakedly!" I explained as my cheek flushed in light pink color. "Hey. Aren't you two having fun already? We haven't even reached the beach yet." said Luka, turning behind to the back seat. "Oh. We were just talking about swimsuits." said Rin loudly. "Rin!" I remind her that there are guys in the car. Len, who sit right side me, blushed when he heard us. While for Kaito who sit left side me… "Swimsuits, huh?" he mumbled to himself. We all surprised when Kaito's nose bleed. "Kaito-san…You're not thinking anything dirty are you?!" asked Meiko in a fierce tone. "A-ah! O-oh no, of course not! I-I wouldn't dare! Please!" Kaito explained anxiously. We all just laughed.

While the long journey to the beach, we all had fun. As we arrived, we first rent a room enough for all of us to stay in the beach house. We brought everything down the car and quickly changed into our swimsuits. "Luka-san! Miku would not come out of the changing room!" Rin called loudly. "Miku, what's wrong?" Luka asked softly. "Uh...the swimsuit is too showing…" I explained. I scream when the both of them quickly dragged me out until everyone gathered up and saw me in my only-bikini-swimsuit with turquoise strip. "Wow! You look great in those!" Rin exclaimed. "And cute too!" Luka added. I looked up at Len and Kaito. When my eyes and Len's come in contact, he surprised and turned really red, while I stared at him in confusion. When my eyes and Kaito's come in contact, he only gave me a smile, while I turned red and looked down. Huh?

"Ok! So let's all hit the beach!" yelled Meiko excitedly. Back to my sense, I glance back at Kaito. Without my realization, I was actually staring at him until he turn at me and smile again. I quickly looked away with my face turned red. Huh? Again? I felt a throb in my heart just like earlier. Ouch! It hurts. Out of nowhere, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sea with him. "Miku nee-chan! Let's enjoy this summer together and have fun!" he said excitedly with a big smile. "A-ah! Sure!" I said as I smile back to him. Yes, this is my first time spending my summer with my friends. I really want to have fun and treasure all the times with them. Because I **_love_** all of them.


	2. Chp 2-A Cute Bracelet

"…." Len dazed after I smile to him. "Um..Len-kun? You alright?" I asked staring at him. "D-don't look at me! It's not fair!" Len exclaimed, covering his face with his arm. "Miku nee-chan is just **_too cute_**." I surprised when he said that. "U-um…I'm sorry then..." I said, trying to make things better. He looked at me and laughed. "Why are you even sorry?" I pout as I thought he was making fun of me. "But I'm telling the truth. You're really cute." Len said again with a smile. This time, I'm double surprised and blushed a little bit. "Ehh! What we got here? A young couple holding hands!" said a familiar voice behind us. "Rin!" said Len in surprised and quickly let go of my hand. "Hehehehe. I'll be watching you, Len." Rin said, **_glaring_** at him as she passed by and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go, Miku."

We all had a lot of fun. I build sand castle with Rin (We even plant Kaito with sand when he was napping), play around in the sea with everyone and collect the ugliest sea shells to scare off people. After the fun, we all sat down and ate the juicy, fresh watermelons. Yum! After that, we all change up and went for a walk around the town. I wore my floral summer dress and a hat to prevent the hot sun from burning my face. Len came up to me after I change my clothes. "Uh...do you want to walk" he couldn't get to finish his talk because Rin suddenly cut in. "Miku! Let's walk together!" I follow her decision and said sorry to Len. "Um…You can follow too." I suggested out of nowhere. Before RIn could argue about it, Len quickly said 'Thank you' with a big smile.

The three of us went to some shops to buy souvenirs. "….." I stared at the stuff. "You're not buying any?" Rin asked curiously. "U-um...n-no. I'm just thinking something." I said. After we went through almost all shops, we sat down in a tea shop for some refreshing tea. "Oh! It's my first time seeing Miku not ordering a cake! I thought you like sweet stuff." Rin said loudly. "I'm just going to get fat if I keep on eating cakes…even though I really want it." I said sadly while staring at Rin's juicy orange cake. "Oh! Need to use the toilet! Wait me, 'Kay?" Rin said as she ran quickly to the bathroom.

Now, it's just me and Len. "Len-kun, are you trying to say something? You've been **_staring_** at me the whole time." I start a talk. "A-ah! Um…actually…" Len mumble. He took out a cute floral bracelet from his pocket to the table. "Wah! This is so cute!" I said. "It's for you." he continued. "Really? Thank you very much! I'll treasure it." I said as I try it on and **_smile brightly_**. His eyes widened and he quickly opened his mouth to speak. "Actually, you know!" Just then, Rin came back and slammed his back hardly. "Rin! Why do you have to do that?!" I asked. "See. He even gave me a cute bracelet." I jingled it around my wrist. "Oh! It's not like you're giving me one, huh?!" Rin exclaimed madly. I laugh hard. "So, you are **_jealous_**." I teased Rin. "Of course! My own twin is giving present to someone else but not to me first." Rin explained. "Actually, I prepared something for you too." Len said. He took out a bunch of cake keychain from his pocket. Rin was mad again because she said she would be so hungry looking at all these keychain. I only laughed looking at both of them.

Later, we head back to the beach house. We were late and everyone already getting ready to barbeque. I help out a bit by cutting the sausages into shapes like octopus, crab, (green onion!) and so on. Kaito and Meiko went fishing, Luka set out the utensil and Kagamine twins help out with what they can do. "I'm done with my work. Can I go for a walk now?" I asked for permission from Luka. She finally allowed me to go but under the circumstance of not going alone. I wanted to asked Rin or Len to accompany me but they both look busy and having a lot of fun. While for Kaito, he was still fishing. So I got no choice but to walk alone. Plus, it's not that dark yet. As I walk further away from the beach house, I felt a slight of _**loneliness.**_ So I stared up at the sky and start singing randomly, as long as I can express my feelings.


	3. Chp 3-The Sudden Attack

"Luka-san! Where's Miku nee-chan?" asked Len in a hurry. "Ah. I think she went for a walk." Luka said. "Eh? I thought u went with her. That's what she told me." Len was puzzled but he ignored it and quickly went out. While that, I continued to sang and walk on the sandy beach. "Today, I'm so happy. Because I'm spending my summer with my friends." I sang joyfully. "Ah! Len also gave me a bracelet. I'm double happy." I was so happy that the loneliness was all gone and I forgotten how late it was until the sky became all dark. "Eh? Where am I?" I asked myself. "Am I lost?!" I quickly ran backward and try to find the light from the beach house but to no avail. I was so frighten that I could not do anything but to keep on searching and searching.

Out of nowhere, I saw something long and blue. It was Kaito's scarf! I quickly ran to it and grabbed Kaito's sleeve. I was so tired and ran out of breath that I fell but Kaito held me up. "Miku? What you're doing here?" Kaito asked curiously. "I'm...so glad...to see you again." I said as I catch my breath. Then, I start crying because I was so afraid and now glad to saw Kaito again. Kaito noticed the bracelet on my wrist. "Miku!" yelled a familiar voice from afar. It was Len. When he saw me crying with Kaito, he quickly pulled me away from him. "What did you do to Miku?" Len asked in a raspy voice as he glared at him. "No, Len. You misunderstood." I explained, quickly wiped off my tears. Kaito only stay silent. "Answer me!" Len insisted. "I only tasted a bit of your Miku. That's all." Kaito lied, licking his lip. I and Len were surprised by what he said. Len was so angry that he thrown a fist into Kaito's stomach. "Kaito!" I yelled.

Len pulled me away from him full of anger. I never saw Len this angry before. "Len! My wrist! It hurts!" I exclaimed. Len let go of my hand without turning at me. "Len, what Kaito said was a lied." I explained. "So what?! I'm so upset seeing you together with him already!" yelled Len. **"** _ **Because I like you!**_ **"** My eyes widened with surprised. Before I could say anything, Len quickly turn around and kissed on my check. "W-what are you doing?!" I pushed him away shyly. He then grabbed both of my arms and put his face near mine. " ** _I like you_** ** _, Miku nee-chan._** " He repeated and stared straight in my eyes coldly. I tightly closed my eyes and hope that someone would save me. "Don't you think you're done now?" asked a familiar voice behind me. I quickly open my eyes to look and it was Kaito again! Kaito pushed Len away and grabbed me by my waist. _**"She's mine already."**_ ****Kaito said in a raspy voice. Then, he sniffed at my neck and glance at Len. I couldn't do anything and my face really turned red like a tomato. "Run along, kid. Or do you want me to bite her nape?" Kaito asked coolly. So Len ran away after glaring at him. "Also, keep this a secret!" he continued.

Fuh. Len is gone now. Thanks to Kaito-kun. But uh…he is still holding me around his arm! "Um...thanks for saving me. But, do you think you can let go of your arm first?" I asked shyly as I struggled. He ignored me and held me even tight. Then, he pulled open my dress's neckline to the side to show my nape. "W-what?!" I exclaimed and struggle. He then licked my nape and softly bit it. "K-Kaito-kun!" I called. He continued by kissing softly on my nape to my cheek, and warmly whisper to my shy ear, **_"I love you."_** I really can't take it anymore and I was boiling hot and red. I was just so weak that I couldn't even stand still. He finally released me when he realized how red my face was. "That's what it said in a book." He said and smile. "Let's get going. The sky is darker now." He gave me his hand and I got no choice but to do the same.


	4. Chp 4-The Barbeque

"Seriously, what took you two so long to return?" asked Meiko, worrying. I try to release my hand from Kaito's when Len glance at both of us but Kaito's hand wouldn't budge. "I found Miku crying alone so, it took time to cheer her up." Kaito explained. "And is that why both of you are holding hands?" Rin teased while smacking Len's back. Len snap away her hand and went somewhere else. It made the whole situation quiet. "By the way, the barbeque is ready! Let's all eat!" said Meiko to everyone. "Uh…I'll call him to join." Suggest Rin. "Can I follow?" I asked.

So, the both of us went inside the beach house to the room and saw Len sitting alone, staring at everyone else outside. "Len? I'm sorry to make you mad." Rin apologize. "Come join us. The barbeque is ready." He heard us but he would not turn to us. "I'm not hungry." he said. I tapped at Rin's shoulder, letting her know that I want to talk to him. So, she went outside. "Um…what Kaito said was a lied. He did not kiss me nor do anything. I was the one who suddenly cried." I explained. He was surprised to hear my voice but he remained silent. I went closer to him as I thought he could not hear me. "Come join us. Didn't you said it? 'Let's enjoy this summer together and have fun!'" I remind him back. "Miku nee-chan…I'm afraid...of that you might be gone. You might belong to someone else." Len said sadly. "I'm always belong to everyone." I said. "That's not what I mean! What if you have a boyfriend? You would be all over that person and leave your friends behind." Len explained. "I would never do such cruel thing." I reassure him. "Then, promise me you wouldn't leave." He suggested.

I promise him and told him again to join us with the barbeque. After he decided to join us all, he quickly hugged me tightly. I also embraced him. To me, it's just a warm friendship hug. So I don't mind. He noticed the bit mark on my nape. "What is this? Did Kaito really bit your nape?" he asked almost sound angry. I only stay silent as I don't know what to say other than blushing. His eyes widened after he saw my reaction. "Miku nee-chan. You like Kaito-kun right?" he asked in a low tone. I stay silent again and blush. He then pushed me to the wall and block both side so I won't escape. He stared at me coldly then he put his forehead on my shoulder. **_"I really like you, Miku."_** He said, hopelessly. "If there's any problem, you can always find me."

We then went out the beach house and join the barbeque with everyone. "Wow! How did you able to call him to join us?" asked Rim loudly. "..I only asked him the way you did." I answered. "..." Kaito stare at me. Rin put a sausage in my mouth. "Rin, the sausage hasn't cooked yet..." I said. "I know." Rin said calmly with a smile. "So come and roast it." We all roast the sausages, fishes and even vegetables. It's really fun and not quite fulfilling so I had a bowl of porridge. Kaito walk up to me holding a roasted broccoli in a stick and put it in my mouth. "Here." He said. I thank him with a blush and chew down the broccoli. **_(Vegetable Lover)_** Just then, my mouth became really hot...and burning! So, I quickly drank a cup of cold water. "Ah. I added chili sauce to it." He said, looking at my reaction. "You did that on purpose!" I exclaimed and smack his back. We both laugh.

Then, Len who is beside me the whole time, hand me a roasted sausage (in the shape of spring onion) in a stick. "Try this one." He said with a smile. I take it and chew it down. "It's good! Wow, what did you added?" I asked curiously. "Just some sauce Luka-san made." He answered. "I can make you more if you want." He glared at Kaito and smirk. I only nod happily. Kaito then walk away. "Ah! But Kaito-san's is good too. I don't really like spicy food but there's a slight of sweetness in the chili sauce too." I quickly said before he could walk away. "Oh. I know you like sweet stuff so I added a bit of sugar when I'm making this sauce." He said. "Wow. You made the sauce for me? Thank you!" I said and smile brightly. He smile back and stroked my head before he walk away.


	5. Chp 5-My Mysteriou Feelings

I stared at Kaito as he walks away. Len was staring at me. "Ah! U-um..." I wanted to explain. "Miku nee-chan!" Len called. I was surprised, more like I'm afraid. "It's fine. I don't want to control you. You are free to do what you want." He said and smiled sadly. I was so relief as he said that. But I also noticed his sad smile. "Um...can you be more positive? Just because Kaito had made a move on me, doesn't mean that I will fall for him." I said, looking at my feet. "I want you to give your best on me. To be the person I can love." I blushed as I said that. He only stayed silent. So I quickly turn to him, and softly press my lips on his cheek. He look at me with his eye widened with surprised. "You're kind, Len. I want to know more about you." I said and smiled at him. He quickly looked away as his face turn red like a tomato.

After that, I walk away into the darkness to feel the cool breeze of the dark night. I stretch out my arm and take a deep breath. It sure is refreshing here! I really feel like singing so I sang 'Last Night, Good Night'. The others only smile as they look at me and listen along. "Wouldn't it be nice if we brought together some fireworks?" Luka asked once I finished singing. I and Rin nod in agreement. "Since we don't have fireworks, I guess we should go to bed early." Luka said. "Aw! I don't want to sleep yet!" Rin complained. I really want to say the same thing too but..."Then, why not help me do the dishes?" Luka suggested with a smile. "Wah! You tricked me!" RIn exclaimed.

So, Rin help Luka out to do the dishes. Because she was so not satisfy, she dragged Len along with her. As for Meiko, she was so drunk that she lay on floor at the guest room and Kaito... ** _he was half changing when I entered the room._** We both were surprised, but I suddenly scream as I looked away shyly with my eyes closed. "Shh!" he said, quickly covering my mouth and put his finger at his lip as a sign to be quiet. I didn't dare to open my eyes and shut them even tight. He noticed I was afraid of him. As he let go his hand, I quickly turn around and said in a trembling voice, "I-I'll wait outside." So I went out the room and shut the door. A few minutes later, I take a deep breath before knocking the door.

"Come in. It's fine" he said calmly. Inside, he was sitting as he lean against the wall reading. I never saw him wore a spectacle before, and I was observing him. He noticed and glance at me. I was surprised. I looked away and went in to take my clothes. Then, I quickly went to the bathroom to shower. I let out a sigh of relief once I went in. Huh? Why am I so afraid of him? My heart was racing when he glance at me. This is weird. I kept on thinking and thinking about it while I was showering. But Kaito's face always came to my mind and I couldn't focus. After showered, I wore a long sleeve shirt and a short. Since I might go to bed later, I didn't tie up my hair.

When I went out of the bathroom, I saw Kaito asleep in the room with his book opened on his hand. "He didn't take off his glasses. He must have fallen asleep." I thought, walking toward him. I crouch down in front of him and stare at his pretty face. "His sleeping face is so cute." I thought and smiled. I slowly take off his glasses and put it aside. Then, I went beside him to look at his book. " _ **Love.**_ " I read out the title after I mark the opened page with a bookmark I bought for him. I open back to the page that was left opened just now and read a bit of it.

" ** _I hate it whenever I saw her with another guy. Even if I don't mind, my heart always throbs. Whenever she smiles at me, I can never take my eyes off her. When she suddenly glance at me, my heart always race and I felt like I want to run away. Is this the so called love?_** "

Somehow, something was quiet similar to this. Early when Kaito glance at me, I felt the same as what is written in the book. Does that mean...I have _**fallen in love**_ to Kaito?!


	6. Chp 6-Len Became Mature!

I quickly close the book and put it aside. I looked at Kaito who is sleeping soundly now. "I...want to **_love_** you. But I can't." I murmur as I looked away. "What about Len? I promised him that I won't leave him." I paused awhile before saying something else. "By the way, I bought you an ice-cream book mark while walking around the town with Rin and Len." I tried to smile. Saying that made me remember about the incident what Kaito did to me. So I blushed and moved slightly away from him. Now that I think about it, why were Kaito and Len there? Could it be Len was trying to confess? But for Kaito, I'm not sure...Strange. I started to feel sleepy so I lightly put my head on Kaito's shoulder and tried to sleep. "I want to stay beside you." I mumble before closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew was, I woke up and found myself sleeping facing to the right, beside Kaito's left on his futon (mattress). Also, Len had his arm wrapped around my waist. His futon is just beside Kaito's. "W-what's with this?!" I thought and blushed. I tried to sit up but Len's grip around my waist was heavy! Instead of waking him up, I woke Kaito up, because it made me uncomfortable with his aggressive attitude. So I poked Kaito at the side to wake him. "Hmm..." he tried to open his eye and see what's bothering him sleeping. He saw me. "What you're doing here?" It startled me. "I don't know...Anyway, can you help me out?" I said while blushing and pointing to Len. "...Alright." He answered.

He pushed Len away from me and suddenly hugged me tightly. "W-what are you doing?!" I asked shyly as I struggled. "I thought this is what you want." He said calmly. I stayed quiet as If I'm thinking something. Out of his expectation, I shyly **_embraced_** him tightly too. He was surprised but he let the hug stayed. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worry tone. I didn't answer and it seems I realise what I was doing. So, I tried to push him away, but he won't let. "If something's bothering you, tell me." He said, sounding worry. "And you can hug me whenever you need it." My face became really red after what he said. But I want to hug him and bury my face in his chest. "It's nothing. K-Kaito-san is just so huge, like a huge teddy bear that is so huggable and warm." I said shyly. "I-I want to stay a bit longer."

He smiled and gently stroked my head. It's so warm that I'm starting to feel sleepy again. Suddenly, he pushed me away from him. "You know...I-I think I better get up now." As he rushed to the bathroom, his slightly blushed face earlier came to my mind. I chuckled that he can actually blushed by just a hug despite what he did to me before. I dumped myself on the futon back and grabbed the blanket tightly to my face, Kaito's smell! I wanted to roll around crazily but then, Len suddenly grabbed me again from behind like earlier. This time, more closely and tightly with his body touched my behind. His chin was on my shoulder and his leg crossed to mine. I can feel his warmth around me. I looked at him to see if he's awake, but he was asleep. Maybe he thought I'm a long, soft pillow that usually used to hug it when sleeping. But I'm not! And he was being so _**close**_!

While for Kaito, he signed after he got in the bathroom. He quickly splashed the water to his face and stared in the mirror. "What are you doing?! Who are you messing with?!" he scolded himself. "She's only 16 and you're like 20! Give it up! She deserves Len more! You're just an old man." He stopped and thought. "Oh man, this is stressful! I already started it! So how am I going to end it?!" He put that aside and get ready. Since he rushed in here, he forgot to take his clothes for shower. As he went out, he saw Len hugging me from behind. "I-I-It's not what you think!" I quickly explained. But he didn't bother and just grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom. He's mad! "Miku-nee-chan... _ **Kiss me**_." Len suddenly whisper to my ear. Immediately, I'm all red! "Just joking." He said and chuckled. "I-It was not funny! And let me go!" **"Kiss me first**." He said calmly and gazed coldly in my eyes. Since when Len became like Kaito?!


	7. Chp 7-Embarrassment

**_Now who will save me?!_** Kaito's mad and he ignored me. Len forces me to kiss him! I didn't even move or speak, and he was getting bored of waiting.

"Nee...say something. At least say ' ** _I love you_**.'"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"...Why?"  
"...I'm sorry..."

As I kept on thinking it in my mind, tears flow down my cold cheeks. I couldn't stop. I don't want to leave him **_alone_**. But I want to **_stay beside_** Kaito. Why do I have to choose?! This is **_painful_**!

"Don't cry." He's now facing forward me and wiping away my flowing tears. "It doesn't matter who you choose, as long as you're happy, I am." He smiled brightly, and it made me want to cry more. Unconsciously, I hugged him tightly and cried, repeating the same apology word over and over again. When Kaito went out of the bathroom, everyone was still asleep. (Guess it's still early.) Len was leaning against the wall as if waiting for him and I was not in the room.

"...take care of Miku."  
"Huh?"  
"What I'm saying is, Miku is in pain now! So, go and cheer her up!" Len yelled and pointed outside to where I am.  
"Why are you guys talking so loud early in the morning?" said Luka after a yawn. "It's only 8.16 a.m. Hmm...Where's Miku?" she looked around to find for me.  
"I think she's outside. I'll go check on her." said Kaito.

I was outside to take some fresh air but then, I fall asleep on the bench after I cried so much. When I open my eyes, I'm in a castle! Why am I dressed beautifully? Where am I? I think I'm in the garden. "You look perfectly beautiful." said a familiar voice. It's Kaito! **_He's a prince?!_** Wait, am I a princess?! "Uh...um...thank you very much." I replied weirdly. "Are you feeling ill? You're acting weird." He's sharp! "Um...no, I'm fine." I tried to smile and be as polite as possible. He walked up to me and grab hold my hand to kiss it. Then, he pulled me and kiss on my cheek and forehead. "Is this enough to cure your illness?" he gazed in my eyes like he couldn't look away. I couldn't say anything because I'm so nervous and afraid. So he continued and kissed my small lips. I'm so surprise! I opened my eyes again and saw Kaito in front of my face, not kissing. "Kyaahh!" I pushed him away hardly as my face turns red. He laughed after my reaction. Hmm...Is that a dream?

My face continued to redden as he continued to laugh. "S-stop laughing!" I pout. "Yes, my princess." He smiled charmingly at me, like a real prince. I was surprised by what he said but I stick out my tongue and blushed. "Hmph!" I turned away with my arms and legs crossed. He walked and sat on the bench beside me. "Ehh, you seem like you have changed. The Miku I knew was never this rude." He said and stared at me. "Or could it be...this is the Miku when she's **_shy_**?" I flinched. He came closer to me as I slide away from him, until I have nowhere to go and lean against the arm of the bench. He put both of his hand on the bench's arm between me.

Then, he stared in my eyes coldly. Kyahh! My heart beats really fast! I gently close my eyes. Kaito observed me and thought, "Her eyelashes are beautifully long and naturally curved up. Her cheeks are flushed pink red and her small, curved lips are pale white, like it catches a cold and makes you want to warm it." He brings his face close mine. "I wonder...what it tastes like." Now, he brings his lips close to mine...and! I quickly and nervously pushed his face away, just as his lips touched mine a little. "Wahh! Go away from me!" I yelled with **_embarrassment_** all over my face. I tried to cover my red face with my arms. I flinched as he touched my arm, so he back away and leave without saying anything. I'm a bit relief that he left but somehow, it **_hurts_**. He's leaving. No! Don't leave me **_alone_**!


End file.
